disney_world_resortfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Kingdom
Magic Kingdom The Magic Kingdom was the first park to open at Walt Disney World Resort on October 1st, 1971. It was divided into 6 differently themed lands. Designed like a wheel with the center being Cinderella castle, the park was designed much like its brother park in Anaheim, California. To get to the center of the wheel, you have to go through Main Street. Main Street is lined with shops that sell merchandise and food with decor based on an early 20th century town in America. This decor is based off of Walt Disney's childhood and the film Lady and the Tramp. On Main Street, there are lots of photo opportunities and a great view of Cinderella Castle, as well as well known and familiar characters walking around for met and greets and pictures. In the center, in front of Cinderella Castle, a statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse sits. This tribute is titled the Partners statue. Lands * Adventureland''' - Adventureland represents the excitement and mystery for exploring foreign lands and is themed to resemble the remote jungles in Africa, Asia, the Middle East, South America and the South Pacific. Attractions in Adventureland include: ** ''Pirates of the Caribbean ** T''he Jungle Cruise'' ** Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room ** Th''e Swiss Family Treehouse'' ** The Magic Carpets of Aladdin * '''''Frontierland - Frontierland is based on the American Old West, from the romanticized cowboys and Native Americans to exploring the great and grand Rivers of America. Attractions and shops in Frontierland include: ** Big Thunder Mountain Railroad ** Splash Mountain ** The Country Bear Jamboree ** Big Al's ** Frontier Trading Post ** Prairie Outpost and Supply ** Briar Patch ** Splashdown Photos * Liberty Square''' - Liberty Square is based on a colonial American town during the American Revolution. Liberty Square is home to attractions including: ** ''The Haunted Mansion ** The Hall of Presidents ** The Muppets Present... Great moments in American History '' * '''Fantasyland - Located right behind Cinderella Castle, Fantasyland is a medieval-faire/carnival themed area. Walt Disney stated "Fantasyland is dedicated to the young at heart and to those who believe that when you wish upon a star, your dreams come true." The current day attractions in Fantasyland include the following: ** It's a Small World ** Peter Pan's Flight ** The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ** Mickey's PhilharMagic ** Prince Charming Regal Carrousel ** Mad Tea Party ** Seven Dwarfs Mine Train ** Under The Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid ** Dumbo the Flying Elephant ** The Barnstormer * Tomorrowland '- ''Set in an intergalactic city in the future as seen from the 1950s, rockets, UFOs and robots can be seen in Tomorrowland, the land of the future. Walt Disney stated "'''Tomorrow can be a wonderful age. Our scientists today are opening the door of the Space Age to achievements that will benefit our children and generations to come. The Tomorrowland attractions have been designed to give you an opporunity to participate in adventures that are a living bluepring of our future." Attractions in current day Tomorrowland include the following: ** Space Mountain ** Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress ** Astro Orbiter ** Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover ** Tomorrowland Speedway ** Stitch's Great Escape! ** Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin ** Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor.